Day of the Dead/Characters
Bill McDermott William "Bill" McDermott was a radio operator. He accompanied Sarah Bowman and helicopter pilot John to Fort Myers where the military was stationed along with a team of scientists inside of a compound. Bill and Sarah came upon one of the bases's top scientist's, Doctor Logan's, crude experiments. As the zombies began to break through the corrals, Bill and Sarah made preparations to leave the base. While the soldiers fought in vain against the influx of zombies into the center, McDermott and Sarah regrouped with their pilot, John and escaped from the base. Bub Bub, real name unknown, was a soldier during his human life, who had been killed and infected with the zombie virus. He was quarantined at the military base in Fort Myers where he became the test subject of a man named Doctor Matthew Logan. Logan's experiments succeeded in reigniting something within the zombie's brain, recalling just the most basic elements of gut instinct. Bub demonstrated this by recognizing Henry Rhodes as a superior office and saluting him. When Rhodes discovered that Doctor Logan had been rewarding Bub's good behavior by feeding him the flesh of dead soldiers, he grew outraged and shot Logan to death. Bub came upon the man's corpse, and expressed a momentary bout of sadness, before charging off in search of Rhodes to mete out his revenge. Henry Rhodes Henry Rhodes was a while male and a member of the United States Army holding the rank of Captain. He was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse that spread across the United States, and succeeded Captain Cooper in taking command of a scientific research facility in Fort Myers, Florida. The Fort Myers compound served as a quarantine for hordes of zombies that had been captured. Soldiers serving under Captain Rhodes' command included Walter Steel, Juan Torrez, Miguel Salazar, Robert Rickles, Walter Steel, Private Miller and Private Johnson. The staff at Fort Myers mainly consisted of a scientific research team, but after Rhodes took command, he ordered everyone to follow his instruction implicitly or else they would be shot on sight. Captain Rhodes had little patience for the scientists, in particular the obsessive Doctor Matthew Logan, who believed that he could revitalize the memory centers of zombies that he had been experimenting on. He presented the domesticated zombie of a former soldier named Bub, and showed how he could be trained, but Captain Rhodes was unimpressed. Captain Rhodes learned that Doctor Logan had been feeding Bub the flesh of dead soldiers. Enraged, he shot Logan to death, as well as his assistant, Doctor Fisher. As more and more zombies escaped from the stockade and began making their way through the compound, Captain Rhodes abandoned his men and returned to Doctor Logan's laboratory where he ran into Bub. Bub was now driven to avenge the death of his "father", Doctor Logan, and pursued Rhodes. While trying to escape, Rhodes was shot in the leg by Bub's service revolver and toppled into a horde of zombies, which slowly tore him to pieces, and consumed his innards. John John was a civilian helicopter pilot and an associate of Sarah Bowman and Bill McDermott. John believed that the zombie apocalypse was God's divine punishment upon humanity. John kept close to Sarah, offering her comfort in times of stress, and ready to defend her whenever necessary, even though Sarah remained the most strong-willed person at the facility. John urged them to abandon the military base and seek an escape route, which ultimately bore fruit as he was one of only three people stationed at the facility to survive once the zombies broke into the command center. Johnson Johnson is a fictional soldier and one of the supporting characters in the 1985 survival horror film Day of the Dead. He was played by actor and makeup artist Greg Nicotero. Johnson was a soldier in the United States Army holding the rank of Private. He operated under Captain Henry Rhodes and was stationed out of Fort Myers in 1985. He often worked closely with another private named Miller. When zombies began breaking through the secure areas of the military command center, Johnson and the others attempted to barricade their path. While trying to capture one of the zombies, the creature attacked Miller, who fired his weapon, accidentally shooting Johnson, killing him. Doctor Matthew Logan, an obsessive scientist on staff at the compound, surgically removed Johnson's head and reanimated it as part of his experiments. The rest of his remains he fed to his pet zombie Bub as part of a reward incentive. Juan Torrez Juan Torrez fue solo otro desventurado bastardo with a long hair para caer bajo una horda de zombis. El no-muerto lo inmovilizó en el suelo y luego lentamente le quitó la cabeza. Matthew Logan Doctor Matthew Logan was a middle-aged scientist who worked at the Fort Myers compound in Florida. Due to his obsessive nature with studying the reanimated dead, Logan earned himself the nicknamed "Frankenstein". Logan experimented with a zombie soldier named Bub, and succeeded in recovering scant impressions of the man's personality and behavior from when he was alive. Captain Henry Rhodes was not particularly impressed with Doctor Logans' work, and even the other soldiers regarded him with mocking jeers. Sarah Bowman and Bill McDermott came upon some of Logan's other experiments, and discovered that the good doctor was quite mentally unstable himself. Captain Rhodes learned that Doctor Logan had been feeding Bub the flesh of dead soldiers. Enraged, he shot Logan to death, as well as his assistant, Doctor Fisher. Miguel Salazar Miguel Salazar was a man of Latino descent and a member of the military who survived the initial outbreak of the zombie apocalypse. He was associated with other survivors named Sarah Bowman, Bill McDermott and a pilot named John, who took up sanctuary at a scientific research complex run by the military at Fort Myers. Of all the soldiers stationed at Fort Myers, Miguel had the most difficult time coming to grips with the reality around him, and was a self-admitted coward. Sarah was concerned that Miguel's mental instability might prove a liability to the others at the base. Although meek, Miguel's anxiety often led to violent outbursts. Another soldier named Walter Steel forced Miguel to assist in helping the unit ferret out zombies lurking about in the caverns beneath the base. Miguel accidentally let a zombie through the barricade, which nearly resulted in the death of another soldier named Robert Rickles. For his recklessness, Steele threatened to feed Miguel to the zombies. Two days later, Miguel was helping to corral another zombie, which ran amok and bit him on the arm. Miguel panicked and ran away, forcing Sarah and Bill to chase him down. They caught up with him and had to amputate his arm to keep the virus from spreading. When he awakened after the surgery, Salazar was no longer capable of maintaining rational thought. He sabotaged the base's elevator control systems and then rode the elevator up to the surface. He then unlocked the gate to the fence surrounding the complex entrance, allowing the surrounding zombie hordes access to the base. The zombie hordes converged upon him and ate him alive. Miller Robert Rickles Sarah Bowman Ted Fisher Doctor Ted Fisher was a scientist and a laboratory assistant to Doctor Matthew Logan. He was based out of Fort Myers in Florida, which was used as a stockade for captured zombies, as well as an ad hoc scientific research center. The leader of the military detachment stationed at Fort Myers was Captain Henry Rhodes. The men experimented on a zombie who had been a former soldier named Bub. Captain Rhodes learned that Doctor Logan had been feeding Bub the flesh of dead soldiers. Enraged, he shot Logan to death, as well as his assistant, Doctor Fisher. Walter Steel Walter Steel was the balding and brawny cigar-chomping military commando working under Captain Rhodes. He particularly disliked the work of Doctor Logan and his experimental zombie pet, Bub. Steel tried to destroy Bub by firing at him through a covered window, but this tactic failed. Steel was bitten by a zombie, but rather than succumb to the injury, elected to take his own life by shooting himself in the head. Category:Day of the Dead/Pages